


A Night for Food Gone Wrong

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Near Death, Robbery, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Sean and Evelien go for a Food run but it ends up badly where Sean Tries to be the Hero of a guy Getting Beat up
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin/Evelien Smolders
Kudos: 5





	A Night for Food Gone Wrong

Evelyn and Sean were hanging at Felix’s house relaxing on the couch and Evelyn spoke up “I’m hungry babe, let's go out and get something to eat. “Okay” said Sean as he grabbed his hoodie and they headed out the door. Evelyn and Sean headed to a small pizza place and headed inside and had some pizza and drinks. After they were done they headed back as it was getting late. They were talking about random video games and all as they were walking down the street holding hands. 

They were heading back to Sean’s house as it wasn’t far from the pizza place and they started hearing random shouting and grunts. Sean looked at Evelyn and they rounded the corner and saw two guys beating the crap out of a random guy, calling him names and all. 

Evelyn and Sean ran to save the guy, Sean pushed the guy off the one beating the guy up and Evelyn stayed behind. The guy was okay and he got up and ran off and left Sean and Evelyn with the thugs. “What the hell are you two thinking!” Sean yelled. Evelyn came up to one of the thugs and started to push him. “You shouldn’t be doing that!” “What are you going to do about it short stuff!” Evelyn saw a bulge in the guys pocket and she saw the guy reach into it and he pulled out a gun. 

Sean without thinking sprung fast and jumped in front of Evelyn and all she heard was a bang and a heavy thump onto the ground in front of her. The guys ran off and threw the gun into the dumpster. Evelyn opened her eyes and on the ground she saw Sean with blood pooling out of his chest and he wasn’t moving. 

“Sean!” Evelyn dropped down onto her knees and gently rolled Sean onto his back. Sean coughed and his glasses were broken and he was having a hard time catching his breath. Evelyn saw the bullet wound on the left side of his chest, right where his heart was. “E, Evelyn tell my mom and fans I love them, I’m so sorry Evelyn.” 

“Sean, no you’re going to be okay, please hang on.” As Evelyn laid her head on Sean’s chest she heard his heartbeat getting slower and slower by the second. Evelyn ripped out her phone and called 999. Evelyn saw Sean’s eyes drooping and Sean tried his best to keep them open. “Sean, no stay with me” Evelyn squeezed his hand. Sean coughed some more and Evelyn placed her fingers on Sean’s neck and felt his pulse it was very slow and weak, Sean had no time left. 

“Evelyn, I’m sorry, I love you.” Sean took his last breath and Evelyn felt nothing under her fingers. “Sean! No” Evelyn tried CPR on Sean to bring him back while she waited for the ambulance to arrive. “Come on Sean!” Evelyn screamed through tears “I can't lose you!” The ambulance arrived and they pushed Evelyn aside and ran to Sean’s aid. 

The medic checked Sean’s vitals. “We got nothing here Tony, we got to hurry!” “Wait, he’s my boyfriend I need to ride with you guys, I have no car!” “Okay just stay out of the way if you want us to save your boyfriend.” They loaded Sean up onto the stretcher Sean has only been down for a few minutes, they continued CPR on Sean trying to bring him back to life. 

Evelyn is watching in horror as they try and try to get Sean’s heart beating again. They have no choice but to shock him and Evelyn can’t watch, she closes her eyes but opens them when she heard a faint beep on Sean’s heart monitor. Evelyn breathed out a sigh of relief when the medic was taking Sean’s pulse and checking his breathing with his stethoscope. 

“Okay we got him stable, Tony let's hurry we got to get to the hospital he needs surgery for the bullet wound. They arrived at the hospital and rushed Sean in. Evelyn is forced to stay in the waiting room she hears the medic yell out to the doctors. “Twenty-nine year old white male 5’8 bullet wound to the chest, needs medical attention stat!” Two doctors and a nurse came running and took over while Evelyn sees them rush Sean to the ER. 

Evelyn went outside and grabbed her phone and she had to call the one person she didn’t want to call Sean’s mom. Evelyn dialed up Sean’s parents house and Sean’s mom answers the phone. “Evelyn, sweetie what brings you to call this late its almost midnight here. “Ma, I got some news are you sitting down?” Sean’s mom sits down “honey, what’s wrong?” Sean and I got into a fight with some guys tonight.” Sean’s mom’s heart stops and she breathes out “are you both okay?” “I am but Sean’s not I’m at the hospital right now Ma.” 

Evelyn chokes back a sob “Sean got shot in the chest.” Sean’s mom gasps out and drops the phone and she starts to cry. She wipes her eyes and face “Okay, I will be at the hospital shortly, I don’t care how long it takes.” ‘Okay, I have to call the others and tell them what happened. 

Evelyn hears her phone beep and its Felix on the other line. “Never mind, Felix is calling me.” “Okay Evelyn I will see you soon.” “Okay Ma I love you” “I love you to Evelyn.” Evelyn hit the other call button and hears Felix yell at her on the phone. “Evelyn you guys were supposed to call me when you got home it's almost midnight, where are you?” “Felix calm down, we got into a fight with some guys and Sean.” 

Evelyn chokes back a sob “he got shot Felix” Evelyn hears the phone drop to the floor and silence crying and a yell out from Mariza. “Felix, Felix!” Evelyn is yelling into the phone, she hears it being picked up and Marzia's voice fills her ears. “Evelyn, what is going on?” “Felix, is he okay?” “Yeah, PJ is taking care of him, why though what is going on where are you and where is Sean?” “Mariza just round up everybody, me and Sean were attacked and Sean got shot.” Mariza gasped out and rushes to get PJ and the others. They get Felix and hug him. “Don’t worry Sean is alive he will pull through okay?” 

Felix just shakes his head okay and they get into the car and head to the hospital. Felix is silently crying into Marazia’s shoulder on the way to the hospital. A doctor comes out “Evelyn Smolders?” Evelyn stands up “yes that is me.” the doctor walks over to her and sits down next to Evelyn and Evelyn sits back down. “Your boyfriend is stable, we got the bullet out of his chest it missed his heart by an inch the reason his heart stopped on the scene was because of the blood loss.” Evelyn flinched and shook her head okay. 

“We have him hooked up to a heart monitor for the night, we want to keep a close eye on his vitals while he sleeps. He is in ICU as we speak. Does he have any other family members that we can contact?” “I already got a whole of his mom.” “When will she be here?” “She should be here shortly.” 

“Okay, Mr. Mcloughin should be awake by morning we want to keep him in the hospital for a few days to recover after the surgery.” “Okay, may I see him?” “Yes, right this way.” Evelyn gets up and follows the doctor to the ICU ward and enters a room where he sees Sean’s frame lying frail in the hospital bed. 

His eyes are closed and he has a bandage on his chest and head for a small bump. Evelyn watches his chest rise and fall with each breath thanking whoever is up there or she thinks, that Sean is breathing and alive. The gang all arrived at the hospital and Felix ran up to the desk and asked “Sean Mcloughin?” 

The lady looked up at Felix and typed in his name into the computer. “Yes he came in an hour ago and he was in surgery for a bullet wound and now is in ICU.” “Can we please see him?” “Are you family?” Felix shook his head “we are just friends, but his mom should be coming soon she lives not far from here.” 

“Yes, his girlfriend called her.” “Okay, then you can go one at a time.” “Felix you go first” said Mariza I’m sure Evelyn is in there as I don’t see her out here.” Felix nodded and the lady gave him Sean’s room number and he sprinted to the lift and went to Sean’s room. 

Inside the room Evelyn was sitting on the side of the bed holding Sean’s hand and silently crying. Felix heard Evelyn crying and he quietly walked into the room. Evelyn heard him enter the room and she got up and ran to him and hugged Felix hard. Felix looked over at Sean lying in the hospital bed he listened to the heart monitor showing that his heart was beating and he was alive and still here with them. 

Felix and Evelyn walked back over to his bed on each side and Felix grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. “Oh Sean you’re crazy jumping in front of a bullet but I know you did it for Evelyn. Evelyn laughed and rubbed her thumb across Sean’s knuckles. 

The doctor came into the room “okay visiting time is up guys Mr. Mcloughin should be fine for the night” as the nurse checked his pulse and other vitals. “He should wake up tommrow morning for sure.” The next morning Sean’s mom made it to the hospital and Evelyn and Felix were outside to meet her. They headed into Sean’s room and saw he was awake. Evelyn ran to him and gently hugged him and buried her head into his chest, his heartbeat strong and fast in his chest and Sean squeezed and hugged her back as hard as he could without hurting her. 

“Sean I was so scared” as she ran a hand down his cheek and kissed him. “Evelyn, I know I’m sorry to scare you I was only doing what I thought I could do, if I didn’t do anything you and me could both died that night. “ Sean I know but you did and I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“Remember Evelyn me and you are endgame, I aint going nowhere for a long time” as Sean kisses her one more time. Sean’s mom came over to him “Sean William Mcloughin I can't believe you, are you trying to send your mother to an early grave?” Sean looked down and then back up at his mom and sighed “mom I’m sorry its just I was just being brave and protecting Evelyn and I tried to be the hero.” 

“Well please never do that again Sean” as she cupped his cheek and kissed it. A doctor came in and a nurse wheeled in a wheelchair and the nurse checked his vitals one last time and saw they were strong and he could be discharged that day. 

So Sean’s mom sighed the papers and they helped him into the wheelchair and helped Sean out of the hospital and brought him back home. Sean’s mom decided to stay a few more nights keeping a close eye on her son checking him out every so often. 

The end.


End file.
